Why Gryffindors shouldn't take Divination
by smurfette81013
Summary: Godric Gryffindor doesn't listen, so when the other founders try to tell him not to tap the crystal ball with his wand, but are too late, they are transported to the year 1993. They meet Harry Potter and his friends, and take a certain liking to the Weasley Twins. What could go wrong? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, well, this is my second story, and I'm just gonna tell you a bit about my story writing. I often misspell things, and I will often forget a space between words, so if you notice, just mention it in a review and I will try to fix it. This is one of many time-travel stories I plan on writing, but there is no way I'm publishing them all at once.**

**For everyone's convenience, I have written this without all the Elizebethan words, like Romeo and juliet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. The origional story line isn't mine either.**

Chapter 1

Rowena hated not being good at something, so she made a point of being the best she could be in everything she did. Godric hated being told he couldn't do something, so he made a special point of doing it, just to spite the authoritive figure. Salazar hated the idea that purebloods are better than everyone else, so he made a special point of being friends with muggles. Helga hated that friends could be like siblings one minute and enemies the next, so she made a point of being loyal to a fault.

It was these traits that brought them together. Helga held them together, the other three being drawn to her kind, loyal nature. It was Salazar's dislike of his parents that caused him to meet his best friends in the first place, and they admired his stuborn attitude. It was Godric's adventurous attitude that caused them to do the things that made them great. It was Rowena who masterminded all of their schemes, and was also the one who came up with the idea of building the school.

"Alright, where should we build the school? We can't let the muggles see what we're doing, what would be exposing magic, and the whole point of this school is to avoid that." Rowena said, looking over maps of Britain. Helga looked to be considering, but Salazar and Godric were just busy trying to figure out Divination.

"Salazar, Godric, please pay attention, we need to know where we're going to put the school before we can start designing!" Rowena said, truley annoyed at their behavior. They agreed to the idea of the school, and they weren't doing any work. This really bothered her, and it bothered Helga too.

"Alright, we're coming." The young men said, still looking at the crystal ball they had been gazing into just moments ago. That was when they saw it, a picture in the ball. "Helga Rowena, you need to come see this." Salazar said to the girls.

They hurried over, almost tripping over the hems of their dresses. "What," Rowena began. "What do you see?" Helga finished. The boys moved asside, and the girls saw what they meant. There was a clear picture, of young men and women, their age no less, in clothing with their family crests. they had spellbooks in their arms (although Rowena didn't recognize any of them) and they were all in what looked to be the Grand Hall of a castle.

"That's what the Great Hall of our school should look like." Godric said, looking at the table of students wearing his family crest. Rowena sighed in exasperation, saying "Godric, if these students are wearing our family crests, I think it's safe to say that that this is our school. The question is when." Salazar said.

"Hang on, see that ghost, by Salazar's table?" Rowena asked, as the other three nodded in acknowledgement. "Who does that ghost remind you of?" She asked them. "Baron Something-or-other." Godric said. The girls rolled their eyes, and Salazar smirked. "Yes, Baron Something-or-other." Rowena said, annoyed. "That means that Baron Something-or-other has a child or descendant that went to our school. And by the looks of it, he came to a pretty gruesome end." The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, the ghost doesn't really help with dating the vision." Salazar said, causing Godric to laugh. "Godric, can't you be serious for a few minutes?" Helga asked him, but they all knew that it wasn't possible. "Maybe if we," Godric began, taking out his wand and tapping the crystal ball. "No!" Salazar and the girls shouted, but the damage was done, the crystal ball exploded, just as they were telling Godric not to touch it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm not going to be one of those authors who works nonstop and puts up a chapter every day. I might do one every week, but once school starts up again, it might slow down. Also, I'm Canadian, so I use Canadian spelling. In words like color, I would write colour, in favorite, I would write favourite. Just a heads up for those of you who are reading outside of Canada.**

**Thanks to:**

_**Sanna Black Slytherin**_**, who has reviewed with constructive criticism. I don't appreciate you telling me that I need to 'learn the basics of grammar', because I already know that my grammar is bad. I'm doing the best I can, alright. I have no intent in changing my summary unless more people comment on it, because I have barely started, and I think my summary is better suited to the story later on.**

_**pyrolily**_**, thank you for the encouragement. I appreciate it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, and I never will.**

Chapter 2

Harry Potter was used to strange occourances. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban just that year, and the school was being guarded by dementors. The year before, his best friend had been petrified by a giant snake that had been unleashed by a memory in a diary. The year before that, a teacher had tried to kill him in order to get to a stone that could turn metal into gold and make the drinker of an exiler made from the stone immortal. Harry had started to think that nothing could happen at Hogwarts that would surprise him.

Harry and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were eating breakfast on a beautiful Tuesday morning. The sky was bright and nearly cloudless, a slight breeze blowing through the lush green grass. They were planning on visiting their friend Hagrid later that day, but that plan was cancelled when the people fell from the sky.

"Harry, Harry, Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her. "What?" Harry asked, not even remembering what her last question was. He had a strange feeling, like something big was about to happen. "I was asking if you finished Lupin's essay on Boggarts yet. Ronald, slow down, you're going to choke," She said, watching in slight disgust as Ron stuffed his breakfast into his mouth as if he were a chipmunk storing food for the winter.

"Yeah, I finished it," Harry told her, not quite focused on the conversation. Ron began talking to Hermione, food still in his mouth, and she bagan telling himoff for doing so. He soon lost interest in their bickering, and focused instead on the odd feeling he had. It wasn't unpleasant, but he wanted to know what was causing it.

Harry gave up on focusing on the feeling, and headed to Divination. He regreted taking it in the first place, but he had promised Ron that he would take it with him. He would rather have gone to Arithmacy, or Ancient Runes, like Hermione, but once he had picked the subjects, there was no going back.

As he sat down in the chair, barely making it to class on time, Professor Trewlany told them that they would be crystal ball gazing. "Look into the crystal ball, feel it's power, let your inner eye gaze into it." she told them. Harry found the instructions a bit sparse, but looked at the ball anyways.

Harry and Ron were just about ready to make something up when they actually saw something. There were four people sitting around a table with maps and spellbooks open all around them. There were two boys, who were beginning to look bored, and two girls, who were probably telling them to pay attention.

One of the boys was wearing black dress robes with red and gold trim. He was wearing a red button-up shirt, and trousers that had the same trim as the robes. **(A/N: Like how hard I'm trying with the British terms?)** He had shoulder-length brown hair, which was tied back at the nape of his neck. He had what looked like a sheathed broadsword attached to his belt.

The other boy was dressed similarly to the first, but his robes and trousers were trimmed with green and silver. He was wearing an emerald green button-up shirt, and his black hair was longer than the other boy's hair, but still tied back in the same way. Harry looked closer and saw that instead of a sword, this boy had several daggers, hidden in his robes.

The girl closest to him, he could only see the back of. Her long black hair was tied in a messy bun, and several strands fell out of it, probably blocking her eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, and she was wearing bronze jewelry. She was wearing a bronze tiara with what Harry assumed were saphires.

The other girl had light brown hair, which hung in waves down her back. She was pleasantly plump, and was wearing a yellow and black dress, making her look slightly like a bumblebee in Harry's opinion. She was wearing a gold necklace, but it had black obsidian gems on it, in the shape of a badger.

It was when he looked at the maps that Harry realized that the group was looking at maps of where Hogwarts was.

"Professor! We see something!" Ron announced, causing many people to abandon their smoke-filled crystal balls and come over to Harry and Ron's. Hermione, who had been reading her Muggle Studies book, looked at the crystal, astounded at the fact that there was actually something going on.

Everyone watched as the two boys lost interest in the maps, favouring the crystal ball in the corner of the room. Everyone was amazed at the clarity of the picture, when they realized that they could see what the two boys could see. The girls reprimanded them, and they began to turn away, but the picture in the crystal ball began to swirl into what the thrid year divination class recognised as that morning in the Great Hall.

"Professor, are we looking into the past?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Yes, I believe so, Miss Brown. It wouldn't be this clear otherwise." Professor Trewlany replied, her eyes even wider than normal behind her glasses. Hermione was looking open-mouthed at the crystal.

"These people look and dress like young versions of the four founders." She said, looking at the figures.

The class watched as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin beconed Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff towards the crystal. The class watched as Rowena tried to figure out what year it was in the crystal, and they watched as Godric tapped the crystal with his wand, causing it to explode.

What they didn't expect to happen was when the founder's crystal ball exploded, it created a vortex like thing, and they were sucked into it. Things got worse when Harry and Ron's crystal ball exploded, and the founders went flying out, along with the shards.

Rowena and Helga landed in the overstuffed chairs that the students had been sitting at only a few minuted earlier. Salazar and Godric weren't so lucky. Salazar was thrown into a table of books, and Godric was thrown into a table of stacked tea cups.

Rowena and Helga's dresses were slashed in multiple places, and their arms and faces had many gashes in them. However, they quickly leapt up and rushed to Salazar and Godric's sides.

Salazar had long, deep gashes in his sides, and glass ghips were lodged in many of his cuts. Godric wasn't much better off. He had at least two broken bones and multiple glass-filled cuts.

It wasn't until the founders were all standing that the students began rushing around, trying to help them. Salazar soon lost his patience, yelling "Enough! Someone taking us to the Hospital wing would be helpful. Asking Godric what his favourite type of cheese is is not."

Everyone was shocked, but Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped up and said "We'll take you. Harry knows that place better than anyone." Hermione said. "Well, I think that Harry should take us then." Rowena told her, causing Hermione to gape like a fish.

Harry led The four founders down to the hospital wing. Once there, Harry told Madam Pomfrey what happened, and she insisted that the four founders each take a bed to that she could heal them. Salazar was the worst off, but he insisted that Madam Pomfrey heal Rowena and Helga first. Harry was amazed that Salazar could be so polite, especially when nobody in his house was.

Professor Dumbledore came running in a few minutes later. Salazar was on pain relieving potion, and was having an emence amount of fun acting drunk, causing the girls and Godric to laugh.

Dumbledore listened attentively while Harry told him what happened in Divination, and then listened to the Helga's story. All the story telling occoured while Salazar continued to act drunk, and Godric did immitations of his mother, doing the whole 'Such a disgrase, intoxicated while injured' routine. Rowena was unable to keep a straight face. Dumbledore smiled at the founders, and began a small speech.

"Welcome, Lords Gryffindor and Slytheryn, Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The four of you founded this school over a thousand years ago. Now, it is the 1993, and I don't know how we are going to get you four back. Now, while you stay, there are a few things you should know. The students here are sorted into four houses, each titled by your last names. Gryffindor house is where the students whose bravery and courage outweigh their other attributes stay. Ravenclaw house is where those whose cleverness and wisedom outweigh their other attributes stay. Slytherin house is where those whose most dominant attributes are cunning and ambition go. Hufflepuff house is where the most loyal and hard-working go. Now, there are founders quarters, where you four will be staying. Tomorrow I will escort you to Gringotts, where you will be able to remove money to buy new clothing, seeing as how your clothes are ripped. I will have one of the students show you around the school, and you can become acquainted with the students and staff at dinner tonight. I will leave, to let you heal. If you have any questions, I'm sure Mr. Potter will be able to help. I hope to see you at dinner."

By the end of the speech, Rowena was looking over to Harry. "So, you're Harry Potter?" "Yes, Lady Ravenclaw." He said. "Harry, I was dating your ansestor before this. As far as I know, I'm your god-knows-how-many-greats-grandma. Call me Rowena." Harry smiled, and said "Nice to meet you, Rowena." Godric grinned, sat up in his bed, and said "So, Harry, you're in my house?" causing Harry to grin. "Yeah, but I as almost in Slytherin house."

Salazar heard this and said "Good for you, man." Harry grinned at him and said _"It's nice to meet another parselmouth. The last person to reportedly have that ability was a mass terrorist."_ Salazar grinned at him, while Godric and Rowena looked at him with what Harry hoped was pride. _"Awesome! And what's this about the terrorist?"_

As Harry launched into a full discription of the wizarding war, and Voldemort. He told about his parent's death (which caused Rowena to wrap her arms around him in an oddly maternal gesture.) and talked about all of the things that had happened in his time at Hogwarts. Salazar insisted that Harry take him down to the chamber so that he could harvest the Basalisk parts.

"So, how is it you guys don't speak Elizibethan?" Rowena seemed to consider it, and said "I think it's so that we don't have to worry about slipping into old habbits and nobody being able to understand us." Helga smiled at them and said, "What time's dinner? We were supposed to meet the staff and students." Harry looked at his watch and said "It's five thirty. But with Godric and Salazar's injuries, it'll take half an hour to get down there."

After sneaking away from Madam Pomfrey (Who insisted that salazar and Godric were in no shape to leave bed) and out to the Great Hall. Harry explained where they would end up if they took certain corridors, and they tried to remember it all, but the castle was just too huge. It would take a while for them to know their way around.

Harry lead the founders into the Great Hall, where people were just beginning to file in. There was a special table, set up with four, throne-like chairs, each with their crests on them. The thrones were in the same order the tables were. Rowena looked at Harry, and smiled at him. She pulled out her wand, and conjured another, slightly smaller throne, with the Potter crest on it.

Harry looked at her, open mouthed. "You want me to sit with you?" The founders all grinned, and Salazar said "Well, you're related to at least three of us, and Helga adores you just as much as Rowena does. You're the kid that the four of us are to young to have. Now, to the thrones!" He said dramatically, as he and Godric lept up to the thrones.

The girls and Harry laughed at them, and each walked over to their thrones, each with a huge grin on their face. Their thrones were surprisingly comfortable, and about as bouncy as a bed. Godric, Salazar and Harry grinned, stood up on their thrones, and began jumping up and down. The girls remained seated, but when Harry transfugured the skirts of their dresses into muggle jeans, they stood up and began jumping. "Hang on," Rowena told them, transfiguring the thrones into a trampoline.

When Hermione and Ron came to the Great Hall, they saw something odd. The founders and Harry jumping on a trampoline, while the teachers just looked at them, smiling. Even Professor Snape was smirking in amusement. They sat down at Gryffindor table, and watched as Salazar and Godric began doing flips, over Helga and Rowena's heads. Harry joined in, flipping over Rowena's head.

Hermione couldn't believe that the founders could be so, well, childish. Godric and Salazar were getting along though, something that her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History, claimed was never the case. Salazar's pureblood theories and the other founder's muggleborn rights theories contradicted, resulting in the Slytherins only having purebloods, and very few half-bloods.

Ron wanted to ask Harry about his day with the founders, but seeing Harry laughing, jumping around with the founders, made him jealous. Had Harry replaced him? Ron didn't want to believe it. He sat next to Hermione, across from his brothers, Fred and George.

George was looking longingly at the trampoline, as was Fred. "Do you think the teachers would be mad if we turned the benches into trampolines?" **(A/N I'm pretending that everyone at Hogwarts knows what a trampoline is) **George asked. Fred shrugged, and they both took out their wands. With a quick spell, all of the benches along the tables widened and turned into trampolines. They pocketed their wands and began jumping.

Helga saw what they had done, and turned the teacher's chairs into one long trampoline. Dumbledore began bouncing up and down, encouraging many other people to begin jumping. The founders grinned at him, and They bounced off of their trampoline, and onto the others.

Salazar introduced himself to a group of Gryffindors, who were very surprised to see that he had the personality of a Slytherin (obviously) but wasn't at all against muggleborns, he was friends with many of them.

Rowena was hanging out with a group of Hufflepulls that included Cedric Diggory. The Hufflefuffs were surprised to hear that knowledge wasn't everything to her, she just appreciated people with a certain liking of knowledge.

Helga was talking to a group of Slytherins, who were absolutely disgusting people. They asked what her beliefs about where muggleborns stand in society, and she told the truth, stating that all magical peoples should be seen as equals. They immediately turned away from her, so she left, going to meet the Hufflepuffs.

Godric was talking to a group of Ravenclaws. They were smart, but all they seem to care about was being smart. The majority of them were sitting on the table, reading their textbooks. He snatched the books from all the readers, yelled "Learn to live bookworms." and bounced away, the books still in his arms, as the Ravenclaws chased him, wanting their books back.

Harry was talking to the teachers, who were wondering why he was sitting with the founders. Harry told them that Rowena had been dating his ansestor, causing many dropped jaws. Harry soon saw what Godric was doing. He bounced over to Salazar, who was more than happy to help him take some books from Godric, confusing the Ravenclaws, who no longer knew what direction the books were going.

It was about half an hour after Godric origionally stole the books that Dumbledore insisted that the boys return the textbooks. They put the books down on Ravenclaw table and bounced back to the founder's table, where Helga and Rowena were having a mini food fight.

The usual chatter of dinner wasn't focused on things like homework, or Hogsmead trips, but on what had happened in the third year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Divination class. Most people didn't believe it, but seeing the founders had quickly changed their beliefs.

After everyone had eaten, Dumbledore stood up and said "Students, we have four extremely special guests. The four founders of Hogwarts have traveled forewards in time, and will be spending time here at the school with us. They will be attending classes, just like everyone else. Now, I believe they have some things they want to say." Dumbledore sat back down, and Rowena stood up.

"Hello, students and staff. We are honored to be here, but there may be a few changes while we're here. Now, I've noticed that my Ravenclaws only seem to care about gaining knowledge for their own benifit. Now, I believe in searching for knowledge and sharing it for others, so taunting others about things you know that they don't will stop. Points will be taken if names like idiot and retard are used in a bullying fashion. If it is a joke between friends, it will be allowed, but if someone comes to myself, Salazar, Helga, Godric or any member of the staff with complaints against a bully, points will be taken and detentions will be given."

Rowena sat back down, and Salazar stood up.

"It has come to our attention that many students believe that muggleborns don't deserve to be here. That only pure-blooded wizards and witches should be allowed to practice magic. This is wrong. Every student in this school has the right to be here. Every student is equal. If you have an added privilage, like being Prefect, or Head Boy or Girl then good for you, but if you abuse that power, you will lose that title. If I ever hear one person putting another down due to blood status, I will personally ensure that it ends. If I, or any other founder or staff member ever hear the word 'mudblood' used, it will result in detention. You have three chances. If you surpass that, it will result in suspension or expulsion."

Salazar sat back down, and all of the muggleborns and many halfbloods who had ever been made fun of for their heritage applauded, glad that people like Draco Malfoy would no longer be insulting their heritage. Hermione Granger was especially happy. Salazar Slytherin had just declared, without saying directly, that he was ashamed of the students in his house, and Rowena wasn't pleased with her students.

Godric stood up as the applause ended.

"It has come to our attention that many of the Gryffindors here have become perjuciced. Many of you think Slytherins are nothing more than scum, just because their parents, or grandparents, or other relatives have made discisions that may seem wrong to you. Well, we aren't going to stand for that. Hate them if you want, but if you only dislike them because their parents did something, then knock it off. Let them create their own reputation. And Slytherins, if you are only racist because your parents or relatives expect it of you, knock it off. You have the right to make your own reputation, I expect you all to take advantage of that right. That goes for Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws too."

Many Slytherins smiled at this, mainly Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. Godric sat down, and Helga stood up.

"It has come to our attention that many students refer to my Hufflepuffs as 'a load of duffers'. This will go along with Rowena's anti-bullying statement. Nobody will make fun of a specific person just because of what house they're in. Each and every one of these houses has produced wonderful witches and wizards, so the jokes that some people play will be ended."

She sat down and watched as the Hufflepuffs smiled at her. She had been talking to Cedric Diggory, and found out that Hufflepuffs were treated like a big joke.

"On a lighter note, we will be organising a big muggle movie night, open to all students and staff. It will be hosted on Saturday. Details will be posted in the four common rooms and in the teacher's lounge on Thursday morning, for those who are interested." Godric said, causing all of the muggleborns in the school to smile, and many half-bloods smiled as well.

Dumbledore smiled at the founders before saying "Alright students, off to bed."

The founders and Harry (by the founder's insistance) waited for Dumbledore to finish his conversation with Snape so that he could show them where the founder's quarters are. It took a while, but eventually, the conversation ended, and Dumbledore lead the founders to their rooms.

Behind a portrait of their older selves was the entrance to a massive common area. There was a large fireplace centered on one wall, with large, plush armchairs and couches. One wall was entirely bookcases, stuffed to the brim with books of all different types, both old and new.

There was a grand taircase leading up to a balcony, which had four doors, each with one of the founder's crests. On the first floor, just under the balcony were eight other doors. After opening them and looking inside, they discovered that the eight rooms were spare bedrooms. Harry picked one out and the founders all looked in their rooms. They were nice, but the founders decided that they would do some redecorating in the morning.

Everyone gathered down in the common area, and Harry explained more about Hogwarts. It was midnight when they each fell asleep, still in the common room, ending the first day of the founder's visit.


End file.
